The Avengers: Destiny
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: A young woman is sent back from the future, to the past to save The Avenger Team. Will she be able to save them or will the event which led to their death still happen? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Destiny_**_  
_By:** _Cassandra S. Fisher  
_**Disclaimer:**_The Avengers and any of the characters from the movie belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and their creators. All I own are character(s), places and the plot of the story which are not in the movie.  
_**Author's note:** _This is my Second The Avenger Story This has no connection with Masquerade. I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are welcome.  
_**Paring:**_ Clint/Natasha, Steve/Rebecca, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty  
_**Summary:**_ A young woman is sent back from the future, to the past to save The Avenger Team. Will she be able to save them or will the event which led to their death still happen?_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

There was no time left. They ware coming for her, they were strong. Without warning they had arrived and they killed everyone Rebecca loved. This wasn't going to sit well with her. It was time for her to save the world and her family. Each of her family died before her eyes.

Tony who was Iron Man, they had ripped out his power supply That killed him instantly. She looked towards him as an uncle. They wouldn't get away with his death.

Bruce who was The Hulk, they had suffocated him by sealing him in liquid which he could not get out of. This was not going to go unavenged.

Thor who was the god. He was still alive, but unable to get back to Earth. Those things had destroyed the rainbow bridge. There was no way of knowing when the rainbow bridge was going to be rebuild.

Steve Roger who was Captain America. They sent their monster after him. Steve fought bravely, but in the end their monster sunk his teeth into Captain America and ripped him to pieces. His screams will for ever echo in her mind.

Natasha Romanoff who was Black Widow, died saving Hawkeye. She took a blast which was meant for him. The weapons they fired disintegrate her instantly.

Clint Barton who was Hawkeye. He died a few second after Black Widow did. The blast just left everything else there. She made sure the coast was clear, before she retrieved Hawkeye's bow and Natasha's guns. She was going to save them all, if not then she would avenge them. It was time to go. She activated the portal and stepped through it and made sure it closed behind her without bringing them with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

Rebecca knew she was in the Avenger Tower, it looked good. She wasn't sure exactly when she was. How far back into the past did she go? She was brought back to the present when Jarvis sounded the intruder alarm to let everyone know she was there. She's lived at the Avenger Tower long enough to know the codes to shut the intruder alert off.  
"Jarvis code ATS5609." Rebecca said, as the alarm stopped. As soon as it did the Avengers surrounded her. She had to breathe and remember these Avengers weren't her family. She just wanted to give them a hug, but she knew that it would be a bad thing to do. She would either end up on the ground or dead. She looked at them. They looked at her.  
"You would be?" Tony asked. Rebecca wanted to tell the truth, but she couldn't. She had to be professional about it. If she let weakness take her now then all would be lost. Actually she had no idea what had set those event off which killed her family. Under no circumstance were they going to find out what she knew.  
"I am Rebecca Standford. I am from the future. I was sent back to prevent an event from happening." Rebecca lied. She was not sent back to the past. She came of her own free will. It would just be easier to tell the truth, but then her cover would be blown. If anyone from the side of evil sent someone to make sure she didn't change the future ,then she had to be ready for that.  
"What event?" Steve asked.  
"The Vallahalla mission." Rebecca said. It was the mission where she was conceived. Her family was dead because of her. Those creatures she called They were after her. Her family was protecting her. If she wasn't born then all of them would still be alive.

"if you don't mind me asking what year is it?" Rebecca asked.

"The year is 2012." Jarvis said. Nineteen years into the past. She had to make sure she did change the future. She didn't know what the world would be like once she goes back to the future after the Vallahalla Mission. That was if she could go back.

"Why do you have my crossbow and Natasha's guns?" Clint asked. Rebecca had to come up with an answer for his question.

"Director Fury sent me with them. As my weapons to use."Rebecca said. She had been trained to used both items very well.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Bruce asked her.

"There isn't really anything I could say which would confirmed this," Rebecca started as she thought of something which Fury told her as she was growing up. If anything had happened and their identities were into question then just say this phrase and he would know it was true. "Tell Director Fury the night will turn to day, as well as the champagne. He would know what it meant."

"Jarvis, connect me to Director Fury." Tony said,it took Jarvis a second before Nick Fury appeared.

"Stark, what is it?" Nick asked him. He noticed the young woman who he did not know. "So who is your friend there?"

"We are trying to figure it out. She claims you sent her here. She is from the future." Tony explained.

"Director Fury, the night will turn to day, as well as the champagne." Rebecca said, as she saw Nick eye her. Nick knew he only gave that phrase to only two people he trusted and the woman who stood beside the Avenger wasn't one of then. Now he would have to get anew phrase.

"Agent is there an information needed to be relay to me?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes sir, there is. When the Vallahalla Mission comes up do not send both Hawkeye and Black Widow in."

"Why not?"

"Black Widow gets injured and takes about a year and half to recovery, sir. In that year and a half we lost two member who joined the Avengers."

"Okay, I want you to get checked out, no argument, Fury out." Nick Fury said, as he disappeared from the screen.

"Let's get this out of the way and they we can talk." Bruce told her. Rebecca nodded,as she followed him to the lab. The rest of the team watched as they went to the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bruce led her to the lab and showed her to a table. Rebecca had been through this before, so she knew what he was going to say, before he said it. Rebecca hoisted herself onto the table and laid down.

"I take it, you have done this before," Bruce said, as he moved over to the switch. The switch which was going to scan her, then and give her a read out of how she was.

"Yes, I have." Rebecca told Bruce. She knew Bruce missed Betty. He didn't want to put her in danger by being around her. But in the end Betty had died in a warehouse fire. It was uncleared how she died, but when the Bruce of her timeline heard the news let's just say it wasn't a pretty site. It took almost two years to get him to be the man he was before Betty died. That wasn't going to happen this time around not if she could help it. The accident happen soon, she was going to have to leave the Avengers to go save Betty.

The scan started. Rebecca waited for the scan to finished. It took a couple of minutes before it finished. Bruce went over her scan.

"Hmm…." Bruce said.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Have you been feeling sick, or a bit off lately?" Bruce asked her.

"A little bit, not sure for how long. It comes and goes. Been a bit busy, plus I am needed as an agent right now."

"Would you say it's been going off and on for over a month?" Bruce asked, as he watched her.

"Maybe a bit longer then that, Why do you asked?" Rebecca asked.

"Because you're going to be a mommy." Bruce said, as he saw the color drain out of Rebecca's face. Before he could say anything Rebecca was gone.

Bruce wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It might be best if he let the others know, before he reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce left the lab and went to look for Rebecca. He went to the Living Room first. He saw Clint and Natasha there. They were watching a movie.

"Natasha and Clint have either of you two seen Rebecca by chance?" Bruce asked,

"No, why do you ask?" Clint asked as he looked over at him. Natasha hadn't seen or heard anything for a while.

"I told her some news and before I had a chance to say anything she left." Bruce admitted.

"We'll help you find her." Natasha said, as she and Clint got up and went to look for her. Bruce continued to look for her.

Natasha and Clint decided to check their spot, maybe they would get lucky and find her there. They went to the roof first. It was Hawkeye's favorite place. Natasha was the first one to notice Rebecca, who sat at the end of the building a few feet away from the edge.

"Rebecca." Natasha said softly.

"Rebecca turned to see Clint and Natasha who stood behind her.

"Let me guess, Bruce sent you to find me." Rebecca said.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Natasha asked, as she saw Rebecca's tear stain face. Rebecca wiped her face off.

"Yes I am fine." Rebecca replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clint asked. Rebecca wanted so much to tell them what was going on, but she couldn't. If they knew, the questions would come flooding out from the team. She couldn't bear to tell them not now. Not when she had someone else to think about other then herself now.

She was sure Bruce had told Director Fury about her being pregnant, so she would be on restricted duties. She would hate that. There had to be something else to talk about other then herself right now. She needed time to process the news she just received from Bruce.

"I know your secret." Rebecca said, she went with the first thing which came to her mind. Clint raised an eyebrow. Natasha gave her a cautious look. "Don't worry I am not going to tell Director Fury about it. If that's what your worry about. I am glad for both of you."

Natasha and Clint had a surprise look on their faces.

"How?"

"I am from the future D-, Hawkeye." Rebecca said,, as she caught herself. She was about to say that word. If she did say that word, then it would be all over. Everything would be out. She wasn't sure if she did say it, how they would react to those words. She didn't want to scare them off.

"Okay," Clint said. Why did he feel like she was hiding something from them which was very important. Natasha had a feeling, it might be best if she and Rebecca talked one-on-one. Natasha gave Clint a look and he understood it. He left them to talk. Natasha knew he would be close by if she needed him. Natasha went and sat by Rebecca.

"Okay, he's gone. It's just you and me." Natasha told her. This wasn't what she wanted. There had to be a way out of this situation, without making it look like she was trying to get out of the situation. If she didn't get out soon, then she knew her emotion would end up betraying her.

"Natasha, to be honest with you, I am not in the mood to talk right now." Rebecca told her. She had to admit saying her name felt weird for her. Natasha wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Rebecca alone by herself. " I just need time to think that's all. I am not going to do anything stupid."

"I'll be here if you need me." Natasha told her, as she stood up and left.

_'Great. If she didn't die on a mission or something, then the chance of her carrying out this pregnancy might just do that. Kill her.' Rebecca thought to herself._

* * *

This is the second The Avengers story I am writing. I am having fun writing it. I would like to give special thanks to discordchick, LauraahFTW, and Ultimatrix789 for reviewing my story.

**_Ultimatrix789 _**_I hope the updates are to you're liking. I am not sure how many chapters this story will be. I am glad you like it so far._

**_LauraahFTW_**_ I hope this chapter and the last chapter is long enough for you. If not let me know. I will see what I can do about adding more to the story. Just letting you know, it's up to the characters on how long the chapter will be. They are just using me to write their story out._

**discordchick**_ Thank you for saying it has promise. I hope you found this chapter to you're liking. You'll have to keep reading to find out about Hawkeye and the Black Widow situation._

For those who have my story on Story Alert and have added it to your favorite story collection, I would encourage you to put your two cents in. You never know, maybe an idea you tell me about will end up in the story. The more reviews I have the quicker I can get chapters up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Steve was in the gym working out. The punching bag was he was hitting looked worn out. Of course if Steve needed he had another six punching bag for when the current punching bag was done with. The concentration he gave the bag, he almost missed Bruce's presents. Steve stopped what he was doing. In the few moment he took to study the doctor face, he knew there was trouble brewing.

"Hey Bruce is everything okay?" Steve asked.

"No," Bruce started, it wouldn't be a good idea to let the others know about Rebecca being pregnant. This wasn't for tim to know just yet. He wanted to discussed what she was going to do first before telling the others. "I have to find Rebecca. I gave her some news. Before I could get another sentence in, she left the room."

He gave Steve the whole story, before he asked what had happened. It might be best to do the same with the others if he ran into them.

"Is everything okay with her?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I just have to go over some information with her, that's all." Bruce replied calmly.

"So do you need help finding her?"

"Clint and Natasha are helping me find her, but if I know any better they probably have all ready found her."

"Okay. I take it, you are going to check in with them."

"Yes, I will let you know if they have found her." Bruce said, as he head out of the gym. Steve went back to his work out. He didn't realize how long he was there for. Not until he looked at the clock on the wall, which read nine pm. It was late, he decided to turn in for the night, that was after everything was cleaned up. He went and took a shower and got into new clothes. When he left the gym he passed by Clint who was heading to the gym. No doubt to work on his archery skills.

"So, did you guys find Rebecca?" Steve said.

"Yes, she was on the roof." Clint told her.

"Okay. Let me guess, you're going to go practice,right." Steve said. Clint nodded his head, then headed to the gym so he could start on his workout. Steve went back to his room, he grabbed the extra blanket from his bed and made his way to the roof. When he opened the door he saw Rebecca who sat close to the edge. Steve walked over to her and put the blanket on her shoulder. Rebecca looked up at him. He could see in her eyes she was sort of stress out at the moment. He knew if she had anything she wanted to talk about, then she would tell him.

Rebecca just sat there, the hours went by. She didn't realize how late it got until someone put a blanket on her shoulder. She looked up to see Steve there. She didn't know what to say. Her emotion had her in a mess. Steve sat down beside her, he didn't say anything he just sat there with her. She forgotten how it felt just to relax, with him there. She started to do just that. It wasn't until she felt Steve's arm around her, did she realized she had leaned towards him. Just being held had her feeling relax and safe. Which meant she could rest, her eyes closed.

Steve could hear her rhythmic breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He maneuvered around and he picked her up in his arms. She had to sleep some where. They hadn't say where she was going to sleep at. Instead of making a fuss, he would let her sleep in his bed for tonight. Then once the team decided what to do with her, then she would move into her own room. If everything worked out that way, which he hoped it did. It took a few minutes to get to his room. He gently put her on his bed and covered her up. Then he left the room, the door to the room she was in was left slightly ajar. If anything bad happened, he would be able to hear and get to her quickly. Steve decided to watch some television.

It was a little while before Steve heard a noise from his bed room. He went to check on Rebecca. He got to the door and peeked in. Steve saw her tossing and turning in his bed. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, so he moved over to her side, he scooped her up and held. He then whispered into her ear to calm her down.

"It's my fault, I am sorry. I'll avenge you all I promised." Rebecca mumbled.

He heard her say those words. Steve would ask her later about those sentences. He wondered what she meant by them.

What was her fault and who was she avenging?

For Steve this felt right to him. She just fit in his arm. He didn't realized he was so comfortable, he had fallen asleep with Rebecca in his arm.

"Jarvis run the analysis of Rebecca Standford for us, see if there is anything that isn't in the right place. This is a little convenient for my liking. " Tony said, there was something not right about Rebecca. Tony was going to find out what it was.

"Okay. Are you sure about this, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Tony said, as he turned to Bruce. "I want you to go over the scan I want to know everything about Rebecca Standford."

"Okay," Bruce said, as he headed out to his lab. It would do no good to fight with Tony over this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rebecca could tell something was different. She opened her eyes to see Steve who was asleep, he was holding her. She wondered why he was holding her, she needed to get going. If she was going to save Betty, she had to leave now. Rebecca slipped out of Steve arms, she moved at smoothly as she could not to wake him. She was out the door. Now she was going to have get out with out being detected by the others. Good thing this was the past, so Jarvis didn't know she knew the hidden passage to get out of the tower. She had to get her Bow and arrow and her guns, and ammunition on the way out before she left. Her weapons were in the lab. If she didn't know any better Bruce would still be in the lab looking over some information.

Rebecca made her way to the lab without running into anyone and was surprised to see the lab empty. She was about to get her bow and arrows, and guns without any problems. Rebecca made it all the way to the entrance of the tunnel which led to into The Avenger Mansion.

"Where do you think you are going?" Natasha voice asked. Rebecca spun around to see Natasha and Clint who stood there.

"I have to go make an errand." Rebecca told them.

"We're coming with you, or we can let Director Fury know you're trying to escape." Natasha said. Rebecca knew if it happened then a repeat of what happened in her timeline would happened again, that was not going to happen. Her Uncle didn't deserve to go through it again.

"Okay, but stay out of my way. You guys are there just to keep an eye on me. In no way are you to get involved at all." Rebecca said to them.

"Fine." Clint said, he knew something was going down and he wanted to be there when it did go down. There were in their uniform, so it meant they had their weapons with them. Also they got their ear piece in their ear. Rebecca lead the way to the warehouse where it was going to go down at When they got to the warehouse she saw there was movement in there.

"I am going to go be the eyes and ears for you guys." Natasha said.

"Be careful." Clint said to her.

"I will." Natasha said, as she gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared. It was a few minutes before they heard her voice in their ear.

"It's the Red Skull goons and they have Betty Ross."Natasha said.

"So, it was the Red Skull doing." Rebecca whisper to herself.

"You knew about this." Clint said.

"We need to rescue her and get her back to headquarters." Rebecca said, in her commanding voice.

"I think we should call the others in for this." Hawkeye said.

"No. if we do there is going to be a lot of damage. If the Hulk ends up join this unofficial mission then they is going be a lot of damage."

"Okay,"

"We can get in quickly and get out. We just need a diversion." Rebecca said.

"Got the diversion." Black Widow said, as she shot three out of the six guards dead. Hawkeye took out the other three. The red skull goon didn't know what had hit them. They didn't even have time to sound the alarm, so they were safe. Rebecca knew they had to hurry, their were more men on the way and right now she couldn't risk Hawkeye, Black Widow or Betty getting killed. Rebecca went over to Betty and started to untie her. Betty looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Rebecca Standford. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We are here to rescue you." Rebecca told her. Betty had a curios look at Hawkeye and Black Widow who stood next to her.

"Who are they?"

"Hawkeye and Black Widow. There are part of the Avenger Team."

"Banner." Betty said.

"Yes, he is part of the team."

"I suggest we head back to the Avenger Tower, now. There's someone coming." Hawkeye told them.

"Can you walk?" Rebecca asked Betty. She nodded her head. They got up and headed to there car. Once there were back at the Avenger Tower they had Betty relaxed in the living room. Clint, Natasha sand Rebecca were in the kitchen.

"I think we should let Director Fury know about this attack." Natasha said.

"I agree with Nat." Clint said.

"What is Red Skull up to now?" Rebecca asked herself in a low voice.

Bruce had been in the lab working on a project, he decided that it was time for a break so he headed to the living room to watch television. He got to the door and opened it. What he saw shocked him. On the couch laid Betty Ross his girlfriend. What was she doing there. He made sure she was safe before he had disappeared. What happened, he had a feeling he was going to find out. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He was going to find someone to see why she was there. He was happy to see her, but if she was there there had to be something wrong. He was about to leave when Betty saw him.

"Bruce." Betty said.

"Hello Betty." Bruce softly said, he made no indication he was going to move from his spot.

"How are you?"

"Good, how about yourself?" Betty asked him, as she got up and went to his side.

"I am good." Bruce said, as Betty embraced him in a hug. Bruce wrapped his arms around her. He was glad she was there with him. He had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Natasha said.

"I mean why go after Betty Ross? He knew if he messed with her, then he would end up getting the Hulk instead." Rebecca started, then she snapped her finger. "Crap, he is going after all The Avengers. He wants to get rid of you guys so his plan will work. Which I have no real idea what his plans are."

"If the Red Skull found Betty Ross, we better warn the others then. Everyone we know real well is a target now. I am calling this in." Clint said, as he headed out of the room, with Natasha who followed him. Rebecca nodded her head. It was then that she saw Bruce and Betty hugging. A smile appeared on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

It was a little while before they got called to the conference room. Fury looked at them. He wanted to be sure that Rebecca was real, also he wanted to get a read on her. He couldn't do the if he was on a teleconference with them. So he went to The Avenger Tower so he could get a better read on the situation. Steve, Bruce, Betty,Pepper, Tony, Thor , Clint, Natasha, and Rebecca were there.

"So what is the situation as of right now?" Nick Fury asked.

"The Red Skull is targeting the Avengers. I think we need to bring Jane in to the Avenger Tower. If the Red Skull can find Betty, he isn't going to have a problem finding Jane." Rebecca said, as she looked over at Thor who grimaced. This wasn't good right now She needed to protect her family, even if they don't know they are her family.

"Thor where is Jane right now?" Rebecca asked.

"She is at a research facility in New Zealand." Thor said.

"Well, If you can, leave as soon as you can to go get her. Once she is here the better I will feel knowing that the Red Skull can't use the significant other to get to The Avengers." Rebecca said. Thor looked over at Nick Fury to make sure he was okay with this. Nick Fury nodded his head. Thor then left and headed to New Zealand to get Jane.

There was a beep from Bruce's watch. He looked at his watch. Rebecca knew it was the result of test that he was running.

"Pull up whatever result you have on the screen in here." Nick Fury said, he knew Tony was going to get Bruce to run a full analysis on Rebecca Standford.

Bruce looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca knew she wasn't going to be able to hide the fact any longer. It was best to get it over with. She had to stopped the Vallhalla mission from taken place. If she wasn't born then her family would still be alive. She ha dot prepared herself for the onslaught of question which h would come her way once the results were shown to everyone.

Bruce typed a few button on the control panel and the results were displayed to everyone in the room.

"Rebecca Standford is not Rebecca Standford, her really name is Rebecca Barton. Her parents are Clint Francis Barton and Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. She is nineteen years old. Also pregnant with twins a boy and a girl." Jarvis said. Rebecca looked at the floor. She knew the questions were going to come now. She wasn't going to give up anything that she didn't have to up.

"You're pregnant, who's the father?" Steve asked. He was concerned about her.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that information Steve." Rebecca said, if he knew she wasn't sure how he would act around her.

"Is there anything either of you two want to tell us?" Nick Fury said, as he had his hands on his hips and he looked over at Clint and Natasha.

Clint and Natasha shook their heads no. Nick Fury didn't look convinced.

"What happened to have you come to the past?" Bruce asked. Rebecca didn't want to say anything. Right now the future was already changed. She just had to see if she could go back. If she could she would be able to not have to answered their questions. Rebecca moved her hand up and pushed the button which would send her back to the future. The sparks from the device made her throw it off her wrist. Everyone watched as the device went up in flames and then disappeared.

"Darn it." Rebecca said. "I guess I am stuck here."

"So, that was your way home I take it." Nick Fury said.

"Yes, it was."

"I guess I am stuck here."

"So, it means you can tell us exactly what you know and how you came to be here." Nick Fury said. Knowing that she didn't have a way back she needed to feel like she was part of a family even if it wasn't her real family. Her emotion was a mess, but if the forces of evil found out about her children then they would be a target. The side of evil would use her to get to Steve who was Captain America and she didn't want that to happen.

"If I do, the side of evil find out they will use me against The Avengers and I don't want that to happen." Rebecca said, as tears beckon to come. Steve was by her side. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you." Steve told her.

"So, we know two of us are going to be parents." Tony said, as he looked at Clint and Natasha. Natasha and Clint just glared at Tony. When he saw the glare he raised his hand up in surrender. "I am just saying."  
Clint and Natasha went to Rebecca side.

"Honey, don't think this will change a thing." Natasha said in a soft voice.  
"I know mom, but I can't let what happened before happen again." Rebecca admitted.  
"What happened before?" Clint asked, he wanted to know what happened to get his daughter in this state. Rebecca closed her eyes.  
"You all died. These aliens attacked Earth they were after me instead of giving me up you guys fought them. Tony was the first to go the aliens tore out his arc reactor. Bruce who was in hulk form drowned in a liquid I have no idea what it was. Thor wasn't on earth to help with the fight. The Rainbow bridge was down." Rebecca started. She paused for a second. and collected herself she knew she was going to end up in tears. Her voice became quieter. "They sent a beast after Captain America once the beast sunk it's teeth into Captain America, it ripped him apart. Mom saved dad, but was killed taken a hit meant for him. Not even a second after dad was dead. The Hellicarrier was destroyed. I came back to save you guys. If I was never born then the aliens wouldn't have killed you guys."  
Rebecca felt tissue which was collecting all the wetness on her face.  
"Don't ever say that. If you're not born we would never get the chance to know you." Clint admitted. For him and Natasha, this was going to have to be getting use to. They had a nineteen year old daughter who was pregnant with twins. Rebecca opened his eyes to see her family watching her.

For now, she knew whatever was going to be thrown at her she was going to face head on. Her family had her back. The road ahead was going to be a difficult one.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

Nick Fury returned to the hellicarrier. He needed time to process this information he had just received. Plus, he needed to figure out exactly what the Red Skull was up to. He wouldn't admit it to anyone or any of the Avengers, but he felt like part of a family with them. Since Phil Coulson passed away, it had been a struggled to find his replacement. The only recruit who even came close to being like Phil was Agent Christopher Carson. He had been an agent for a year now, but got transfer to being Nick Fury left hand man, since Maria Hill was his right hand woman. Nick caught himself calling Agent Carson Agent Coulson a few times. Of course Agent Carson never corrected him when he did. He had to get back to getting the information he needed on the Red Skull activity. Nick Fury went over to the computer and watched it work.

Thor returned with Jane in his arm to The Avenger Tower. Once they were settle he was told about Rebecca. He was surprised Rebecca was the daughter of Clint and Natasha he knew he would have to get use to the idea like everyone else would have to be. Thor and Jane went to his room to spend some time together, since they have been apart for a long time. Jane wanted to know what had been happening with him since they had been separated. Thor told her.

Rebecca went to rest in the living room. She didn't have a room, and she didn't want to bother the others to get her a room. So she made herself comfortable where she was at. She had gotten a book to read to past the time.

The others went to do their own things and also to think about the information they had just received.

Tony went into his lab, he wanted to make some modification to his suit. He had the schematic in front of him, there were some extra items he wanted to put on his suit. It would help him in a fight. The suit was good he just wanted it better. He didn't want it to fail when they were in a middle of a fight. It would be bad. What Rebecca had said about her future. It bothered him a bit. How can an alien just rip out his arc reactor from his body. He was going to have to figure out a way to put something in place, so that wouldn't happen again. He didn't want Rebecca to go through the pain of losing them all over again. He had a feeling that he was her favorite uncle. He knew he didn't know her for long, but he felt protective of her all ready.

Bruce had made sure Rebecca was okay, before she went to lay down. He had gotten her stats and they were good, but they were a bit off. He needed to talk to her to ask who the father of the children were. If her status drops or went above a certain level then she would be in danger. If worse came to worse he could get a team in to give her s c section. He would have to give the information time to digest. In Rebecca's timeline he had died. He really didn't want the timeline to repeat itself. Betty was by his side and she let him think things through.

Steve went back to his room, he had to think. This was a very odd world and it had just gotten stranger. Now someone from the future had come to the past. The person who came back was the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Then to top it off she was pregnant with twins. He knew since the device she had to send her back to the future was gone, what had happened then wasn't going to happen now. She had no way to return to her time. Rebecca was with the ones she loved, but it wasn't the real ones she loved. For some strange reason Steve was protective over her,he wanted to protect her. It was the feeling he had with Peggy, but he didn't know how Rebecca felt about him. He decided to go to the gym to work out. Just working out was one of the ways he cleared his head. Right now he needed to think.

Clint and Natasha went to the roof. Clint stood behind Natasha and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were quiet, neither of them wanted to break the silent. They both knew they would have to talk about it sooner then later.  
"How are you? I mean with the news we have a nineteen year old daughter who is pregnant?" Clint asked Natasha. She was very still.  
"I am not sure , I do want a child. I am just not ready for this particular situation right now. Our child who is getting ready to make us grandparent's all ready. It's just a little hard for me to swallow, right now."Natasha admitted.

"I know, I am not sure I am ready to be a grandpa right now. Okay that sounded a little weird."

"What sounded weird?"

"I am going to be a grandpa."

"It does sound weird. You do know we are going to have to tell Fury sooner or later."

"I know. For now let's just concentrate on dealing with the information which we got handed to us." Clint said, he wanted it to work out for the best for them. They both had a hard life growing up and this was something they wanted. No one was going to wreck it for them.

* * *

"Sir, she got , Black Widow and another person who we don't know got her. Before they did we injected her with the virus." A goon told the Man who stood behind a desk and was looking out the widow at the sea.

"Very good. Soon the Avengers will be dead." The man said, as the goon left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

"This is going according to plan." The person said, as he stood of to the side of the man who stood looking out the window.

"Yes, Loki. They will be dead. I just want Captain America. He is mine to kill." The Red Skull said. He looked over at Loki. "You can have the others."

"All I want is Hawkeye and Black Widow." Loki said, as he took a few step back from the Red Skull. Loki wasn't one to share the glory, but if he had too he would. When the Red Skull had complete his part in Loki's plan he would take him out. Loki was going to take out the two lovers. He was going to use them against each other. He was going to make good on his promise when he had attack earth a year ago.

He told Black Widow he was going to have Hawkeye kill her slow and intermittently in every way she fears. He would wait for Hawkeye to see his good work and then Loki will split his skull. This was going to be his day. They will be killed by the end of the week. He smiled to himself. It was going according to plan so far. Red Skull had no idea what was going to come his way.

The Red Skull watched Loki, he had a feeling that Loki was up to no good. There was something going on with him. He was sure Loki was up to no good. He was making sure that he had to watch his back. If he wasn't careful he was sure Loki would try and dispose of him.

"You will get Hawkeye and Black Widow. I will get Captain America and then will will destroy the rest." Red Skull said as he put his hand behind his back.

"Yes, we will." Loki said.

* * *

Rebecca knew she had to eat something. Right now she was craving A peanut butter, banana, Aji Lemon Drop sandwich. These craving are sometime crazy. It took her about ten minutes to make three sandwiches. Of course out of habit she cleaned up after herself.

Once the kitchen was back to the way it was before she came in. With her food in hand she went back to the couch and she turned on the television, after placing the food in front of her with a glass of water. She had settle on the movie Titanic. She wanted to cry, so she decided to watch. She ate her sandwiches while the movie played, without taken a sip of water.

It was half way through the movie when she noticed the others who entered the kitchen area and started to prepared dinner. Tony walked over to her and looked down at her.  
"Guess you're not hungry then," Tony started, as he looked down at the half eaten sandwich on her plate in front of her. He reached for the sandwich and picked it. He brought it to his mouth.  
"Tony, I wouldn't eat the sandwich if I were you." Rebecca warned. Everyone looked over at Tony and Rebecca. Steve had an eyebrow raise. Tony ignored what she had said, he then took a bit and chewed what he had in his mouth. It had not even been five second which passed. Tony grabbed the glasses of water in front of her and guzzled it down, then went over to the sink and turned it on and drank the water. Everyone in the room laughed at what had happened.

Tony once his mouth was back to normal, well the burning had cooled down a lot. He looked at Rebecca.  
"What was that?" Tony asked.  
"A peanut butter, banana, Aji Lemon Drop sandwich." Rebecca replied.  
"In all fairness, she did give you a warning." Natasha said. Tony glared over at Natasha.  
"So what's for dinner?" Rebecca asked in a uncertain voice. She wasn't sure exactly if they had accepted her or not. She needed them more then ever. Her parents and Steve the most.  
"We're making Stir-fry." Steve told her.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rebecca asked.  
"You could set the table." Clint told her. Rebecca nodded her head. She went over and got what she needed to set the table. Of course out of habit she sent out eleven sets of dinner ware. Once she was done she watched as the Avengers each helped cook dinner. All the food was placed on the table once it was done cooking. It was then after everyone had sat down did they noticed the extra set of dinner ware at the table.  
"Rebecca, who is that for?" Bruce asked.  
"For Fury." Rebecca simply said. Rebecca had nine pairs of eyes on her.  
"When did Fury start to come to dinner?" Tony asked annoyed. He wasn't wanting that to happen ever. Rebecca could tell this wasn't her time. It wasn't fair, she wanted everything to be the way it was before. Of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. With that thought her eyes started to water.  
"Tony." Pepper hissed. Tony looked at her with the what did I do look. Steve excused himself for a minute. Once he left the room, he made a beeline to the communication phone. He dialed Nick Fury's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Steve, is everything okay?" Nick Fury asked. He hoped he didn't have to clean up another mess. Right now he was tracking the Red Skull movement which wasn't to much movement at the moment.  
"No, nothing is wrong sir," Steve started. The image of Rebecca about to cry came to his mind. "I am requesting your present at our dinner tonight."  
"Why?"Nick asked. He was curious to know why Steve wanted him at their meal time.  
"Rebecca."  
"What about her?"  
"Well, in her timeline you apparently have dinner with us on a regular basis." Steve said. Nick Fury right eyebrow raised ever so slightly.  
"I am on my way." Fury said, as he cut transmission. He sighed, this was going to be interesting. Having a pregnant woman around. He was sorry for the father of the children. He had went through that once before and he wasn't going to plan on going through it again. He went to a Quinjet and headed for The Avenger Tower. This dinner was going to be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter_ Nine_**

Steve got off the phone and he went to return to dining room. Rebecca was crying, he was sure Tony had done something to get her to start crying.  
"Tony what did you do to make her cry?" Steve asked. Tony looked up.  
"Why do you assume I was the one who made her cry?" Tony asked. Everyone looked at him. "All right, all right. Maybe my off handed comment got to her. But why would Fury want to eat with us?"  
When Rebecca heard Tony's question she cried a little harder. Pepper glared at Tony. Tony back up from the group. Clint and Natasha looked at each other. They didn't really know how to handle this. This was still new to them. Steve made his way to Rebecca side. He sat down next to her and started to rub her back. He hoped rubbing her back would get her to calm down. It did a little.  
"Nick Fury is on his way here to have dinner with us." Steve told her. Rebecca stopped crying and then looked up at him. Before anyone could move Rebecca lips were on Steve's. Steve didn't mind, once their lips touch it felt like electricity going through their body. Rebecca leaned back. Her face was now four shades darker.  
"I am sorry for kissing you Steve. Not sure what came over me." Rebecca said, she knew exactly why she kissed him. The connection was there still, even if it wasn't her Steve. There was no denying that. The others were looking at her.  
"It's fine. Let's wait until Fury get here to eat." Steve said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They went back to their seats and just talked for half an hour.

The doorbell rang at the Avenger Tower.

"Sir, Nick Fury is here to see you." JARVIS told Tony.

"Let him in and show him here."

It was about five minute before Nick Fury appeared in front of them. Rebecca saw him, got up and ran to him. She threw her hands around Nick and gave him a hug.

"I am glad you're here. Now we can eat." Rebecca said, as everyone sat down and started to eat. Rebecca was happy for the moment, the Avengers wanted to keep it that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter_ Ten_**

Nick Fury didn't know what to make of it. He just sat down at the space created for him. This was going to be an interested evening. Rebecca was more happier then she was an hour ago. Everything was falling into place for her. She knew she would have to tell Bruce who the father of her children were soon. Also it would mean she would have to tell Steve he was going to be a father. Rebecca wasn't sure how he was going to take that news. The longer it was the harder it would be. She was seven months pregnant, at lease she was showing it to badly.

Dinner was eaten in silent. Rebecca didn't mind to much. She had her family, even if they weren't her real family. Rebecca knew she had given them a lot to think about. It wasn't going to be easy for any of them. Since her device to get her back home was destroyed it was left up in the air how she fit into this world. What would they say about her if others ask. What would her cover story be if they were out in the world.

Once dinner was over Nick Fury left. Everyone was starting to head to bed.  
"I'll get the dishes." Rebecca told them. Clint looked over at her.  
"Are you sure?" Clint asked.  
"Yes, I am fine with it." Rebecca told them. Everyone nodded their head and left the room. Steve was the only one who decided to stay back. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Even though she seem like she was happy he could tell she wasn't. It took about fifteen minutes to get the dishes done. Steve just sat there quietly. Rebecca knew he was in the room, but said nothing. When she was done with the dishes she went and sat down in the seat next to Steve.

"Rebecca," Steve started. He wanted to tell her how much he had meant o him, but wash't sure she would return the feeling.

"Steve."

"I like you a lot." Steve told her. Rebecca looked at Steve. Rebecca knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. This wasn't her Steve, and she wasn't going to force him to become her Steve either

"I like you as well."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes you can."

"I feel like I have know you for a really long time. I am starting to fall in love with you." Steve told her.

"I love you Steve Rogers." Rebecca said.

"How, we've only meet less then a day."

"The Steve of my timeline were in love. I know it's not the same here, I am not going to force it. It up to you what happens in this relationship." Rebecca said, as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Their mine aren't they?" Steve asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter_ Eleven_**

Rebecca just looked at him, she was trying to figure out how he had figure it out. Right now all she could do was nod her head. She didn't trust herself to talk right now. She didn't want to scare Steve off, but it looked like she might have scared him off anyway.

"Wow." Steve said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. If the Red Skull find out, he is going to try and use us against you and I am not going to let that happen." Rebecca told him.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you or our children." Steve said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go watch some television?" Steve asked. He wanted to spend time with her to get to know her better. Plus she was the daughter of his friends and team mates. He knew if he hurt her then he would be dead before he even knew it. Rebecca got up and took a couple of step, then she started to fall. Steve was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. Rebecca shook her head no.

"My water just broke." Rebecca said. Steve wasn't sure what to do. "Jarvis please inform Doctor Banner to meet Steve and I at the med lab. Get Natasha and Clint and let them know I am in labor."

"Yes ma'am." Jarvis said, as he did as she asked.

"Steve can you help me walk to the med lab, please?" Rebecca asked. Steve nodded his head and they began to walk to the med lab, it took about five minutes to get there.

Bruce was all ready there as well as everyone else.

"They ran into us when we were headed down here." Clint said, as Rebecca noticed Jane was in one of the beds.

"What's wrong with Jane?" Rebecca asked Bruce. He looked over at Jane.

"Right now, I am not sure. I can't figure out what is wrong with her. I am running every test I know." Bruce said, as Rebecca squeezed Steve's arm when a contraction hit.

Bruce saw how tightly Rebecca was holding on to Steve's arm. After the contraction was done he helped Steve get her comfortable into a bed.

"Rebecca you're not at nine months yet." Bruce said.

"I know but they are ready to come now," Rebecca said, she wanted to pushed, but didn't. Another contraction hit. She gripped onto Steve's arm.

"Who's the father?" Bruce asked.

"I am," Steve said. Bruce looked over at him, then at Rebecca then back at Steve.

"Good to know." Bruce said, he looked around to see everyone there, but they were keeping their distance. "I think it's best for everyone to clear out."

"No." Rebecca screamed. Bruce was startled at this, he jumped a couple of feet in the air.

"Everyone stays."

Bruce nodded his head, he knew what happens if you get a pregnant woman upset, he didn't want that to happen.

Rebecca looked directly at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If this video ends up in anyone else hands, I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your ass," Rebecca told him. Tony just nodded his head. Bruce got set up for Rebecca to give birth.

It was a few minutes then Bruce was ready. Bruce looked at Rebecca.

"You can push now." Bruce said. Rebecca did just that. A few moment passed by.

"I can see the head." Bruce said, as Rebecca pushed. "Got the shoulder."

There was thud as someone hit the floor. Rebecca was going to make a comment, but didn't. She started to pushed again.

"It's a boy." Bruce said, as he handed Steve the scissor to cut the cord ,the cord was cut. Natasha had a blanket ready for him. Once in the blanket a scream came from his mouth. Natasha held onto him while Rebecca pushed again. A minute later her daughter was born. Steve cut the cord, but she wasn't moving. Bruce took her over to an area which was clear and had equipment for exactly if this happened. Natasha gave Rebecca her son to hold.

"Please be okay." Rebecca said, as Bruce worked on her daughter. Steve was right next to Rebecca with a hand on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Loki had a smile on his face, it was all going according to his plan. Loki was back in his room. He sat on his bed in his hands was a diamond shape crystal which glowed greenish. He was going to have more fun with The Avengers. His little toy was being very useful. He didn't know all of it's feature yet, but he would all in due time. He called his little toy he had Timewarp. The reason why was because he was able to move the time along around a person without anyone really noticing the time going by.

He was sure this Rebbeca Standford had her children now. The crystal had shown Rebecca at a moment where he deducted she was pregnant. He had timewarped her twice. He had moved her from one month to seven month. For him it didn't matter what happen to the children it wasn't his concern. Then he just used it now to put her in labor. Her children would be the bargaining chip, they would help end the lives of the Avengers sooner then later he hoped.

Red Skull sat in his chair. There was something going on with Loki, right how he was nowhere to be found. The only place he hadn't check was his room. The Red Skull waved over one of his minion came over and stood in front of him.

"Go see if Loki is in his room, if he is let him know I need to talk to him." The Red Skull said. The minion took off to Loki's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"What do yo want." Loki said from behind the closed door. Loki put the toy he had away, he wasn't in the mood to share the information with anyone else.

"Red Skull need to see you right now." The minion said. The door opened, a moment later Loki was face to face with the minion.

"I will be there when I get there."

" I am just the messenger. Please don't kill me," The minion said,as he knew it would happen on of these days. He didn't want to die.

"Run along then." Loki said to him. The minion was grateful for not having to die that he moved quickly. Loki knew he couldn't avoid Red Skull for long. He decided to get back into the loop. Loki made sure as he left the room it was secure. If anyone tried to get into his room without his permission they would end up getting a surprise.

It didn't take long to get to Red Skull. He was looking out the window. Loki could tell there was something brewing, he just didn't know what.

"Loki glad you could make it. We are putting plan Weasel Chaser in effect." The Red Skull said, Loki smiled evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bruce worked on Rebecca's daughter. He didn't want this to end with a child's death. He never liked when a child died. He didn't know Rebecca well enough to know how she was going to take the news of her child's death. This was all new to him. Steve was a father now. Bruce wondered how that was going to go over with Steve and Rebecca.

Bruce did all he could think of. He let out a sigh when the baby girl started to breathe on her own. Bruce wrapped the baby girl in a blanket which sat next to the table. He walked over and handed her to her had tears in her eyes. Her babies were okay. She loved them both and wasn't going to let anyone take her family away from her. Which included all who was in the room with her.

"So did you and I discussed the name of our children in the other timeline?" Steve asked her. Still a little shocked from the news which was they were together in her timeline and they were parents now. How were they going to adjust to all of this in this timeline?

"Yes, our son name is Francis Clinton Barton-Rogers." Rebecca started, as she looked at her father who has a shocked looked on his face. "For our daughter we are going to name her Phillana Jean Barton-Rogers."

"Phillana that's not even a real name." Tony got death glares from Clint and Natasha. Pepper slapped him on the back of the head. Tony turned to look at her.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"Thank you for honoring Phil." Clint told her.  
"No problem dad, I know it fairly fresh for you guys. You guys told me so much about him, I felt like he was part of my life as well." Rebecca said, as she saw the sadness in their faces when she brought Phil up. All they had to figure out now was what the Red Skull was up to. Everyone's mind was on the new babies which were just born. They didn't see a movement at the far corner of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Red Skull was ready to attack the Avengers, he had sent henchmen to a few abandon warehouses to set a trap for The Avengers. He knew if there was more than one site they were going to have to split up. That was what he was expecting them to do. When they do he and Loki will go to where Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye were at. He knew with Weasel Chaser there was no way there were going to lose. All they had to do now was wait for the Avengers to show up so they could move on with their plans. Soon revenges will be theirs.

Nick Fury just got the alert Red Skulls henchmen which were spotted at four abandon building. He needed the Avengers to get this problem dealt with. He hated he was going to interrupted them after a happy occasion, but this couldn't wait. Let see Iron Man and Thor sent to Site one. Black Widow and Hawkeye sent to site two. The Hulk sent to site four. Captain America sent to site three. Nick Fury had a feeling this was a trap but he wasn't sure exactly what the trap was.

"Avengers to the meeting room." Nick Fury's voice said, as it filled the room of where the Avengers were at the moment. The Avengers started to head to the meeting room. Rebecca removed the covers off herself and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Steve saw this.  
"You're staying."

"I can help you guys."

"Rebecca, you just gave birth to twins they need you here." Steve said, as he looked at Rebecca. Rebecca stopped and thought about it. He was right, for now she would stay.  
"Fine I will stay." Rebecca said,as Steve helped her get settle back in bed. The other headed out. Clint and Natasha kissed their daughter on the top of the head before they left.  
"Be careful out there." Rebecca said. As the rest of the Avengers significant others waited in the room with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

The Avengers entered the room. They saw Nick Fury wasn't the only one in the room. In the extra seat they had at the table; there sat Barbra Morse whose codename was Mockingbird.

"Bobbi, what are you doing here?" Clint asked her.  
"Nick asked me if I could help out on this one. He has a feeling it's a trap. So I told him I would. We can catch up later. Right now we have to figure out what's going on." Bobbi said. Everyone nodded their heads. Each of them took their seat. Then Nick brought up the map. The locations were shown on the map.

"So what are we looking at?" Natasha asked.

"They wanted to divide the team. So against my better judgment I am sending Captain America and Mockingbird got to site three. Iron Man and Thor will go to site one. Black Widow and Hawkeye goes to site two. The Hulk will go to site four. Once your site is clear go help at one of the other site." Nick said.

"Let's head out." Steve said, as everyone started to head to the Quinjet.

Rebecca threw the covers off herself. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Betty have. Everyone else who had been there went to do other things. Rebecca leaned against the wall and made her way over to her bed. Once she was sure she stood up and leaned over and started to examine Betty.

On her arm she found a red spot, which looked like it was filled with puss.

_'Damn," _Rebecca thought to herself. She knew exactly what she had to do. Rebecca had to move fast, if the puss started to oozed out and it was yellowish then it was to late to save her. There was a chance if the puss was sucked out then Betty would be okay. Rebecca sucked the puss out of the area, which someone had injected her with. There wasn't anyway she was able to put the puss at so she spit it out onto the ground.

Once she was sure the puss was out she wiped off the area where she sucked at. Now she was feeling a little tired. She made her way to the bed and she lay down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


End file.
